


В конце дороги

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Mythology References, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: В древние времена люди верили, что любая дорога приведет на тот свет. Юре предстоит это проверить.





	В конце дороги

Номер на дисплее был незнакомый, и обычно на такие звонки Юра не отвечал. Но он знал код страны и города — выучил давно, не зачем-то, просто потому что это знание грело ему сердце. Алматы, Казахстан.

Возможно, Юра и сейчас не стал бы отвечать, если бы не одно маленькое обстоятельство. Сегодня он не получил еще ни одного сообщения от Отабека. Ни в скайпе, ни в вотсапе. Нигде.

«Почему-то ты звонишь мне с городского номера», — сказал Юра Отабеку у себя в голове. Такое ведь может быть по многим причинам. Может быть, Отабек потерял телефон. Всякое бывает. И бывает неожиданно.

Ты не ждешь беды, ничего не предвещает. Ты нигде не напортачил. Вселенной не за что тебя наказывать.

Просто дерьмо, которое случается.

— Алло? — сказал Юра в трубку.

— Юра, — сказал женский голос — знакомый голос. Юра задержал дыхание.

Скажите мне, что он почему-то не может говорить и попросил вас позвонить. Почему-то. По какой-то простой, не страшной причине.

— Юронька, — голос был какой-то неестественный, будто примороженный. Юронька. Что это за кличка такая, его же никто так не зовет. Откуда она это взяла? — У нас…

Пожалуйста.

— ...несчастье…

Нет.

— Отабек…

Замолчите.

— ...разбился…

***

Когда Юра открыл бардачок — из чистого любопытства, ему ничего там не было нужно — на колени выпала пачка сигарет. Свежая, еще не распакованная. Юра приподнял брови, глядя на Отабека. Тот слегка покраснел.

— Это только на дорогу, — сказал он, будто оправдываясь.

— Зачем? — удивился Юра. — Ты же не куришь.

— Не курю, — согласился Отабек. — Но в дороге… просится.

Юра смотрел на него неверящим взглядом.

— Кто ты, и куда ты дел Отабека? — он поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Дыхалка! Давление! Последствия одной сигареты выводятся из организма двадцать четыре часа!

— Ну Юра, — Отабек улыбался, поглядывая на него краем глаза. — Ну ты чего, я знаю. Не так часто я по трассе езжу.

— Что такого особенного в трассе? — недоверчиво спросил Юра. Отабек задумчиво постучал по рулю.

Они условно ехали. Условно — потому что стояли в пробке. Планировали выехать в пять утра, выехали в восемь и теперь огребали. Впрочем, Юра не жаловался. У Отабека в машине отлично работал кондиционер, звучала хорошая музыка, в конце концов, у Отабека в машине был сам Отабек. Их путешествие только начиналось.

— В древние времена люди верили, что любая дорога в конце концов приведет на тот свет, — наконец сказал Отабек. — Поэтому было плохой приметой строить дома у дороги. Поэтому, когда человек возвращался домой, его не сразу пускали к семейному очагу. И всякое такое. Они считали, что дорога как бы не принадлежит этому миру. Сейчас, когда люди путешествуют больше на самолетах или хотя бы поездах, на больших скоростях, расстояния кажутся меньше, и от путешествий больше нет ощущения, что ты немножко не в этом мире. Но на трассе оно еще осталось. Поэтому вроде как можно делать все, что хочешь, — он покосился на Юру. — Все останется на дороге. В другом мире.

— Все, что произошло в дороге, останется в дороге? — спросил Юра, усмехаясь. Отабек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Именно.

 

Трое суток спустя, где-то между Казанью и Уфой, Юра на заднем сиденье вздрагивал под горячими руками, прогибался в пояснице, упираясь лбом в шершавую ткань обивки, а Отабек глухо стонал ему в шею, двигался сильно и глубоко, с каждым толчком выбивая из Юры стоны.

Окна машины запотели напрочь, как в «Титанике». Они лежали, мокрые и выдохшиеся, и невесомо целовались.

— Останется в дороге? — хрипло спросил наконец Юра. Отабек помотал головой.

— Ну уж нет.

Потом он учил Юру курить. Юре не понравилось, хотя одну сигарету он все-таки домучил.

***

— Я не приду сегодня на тренировку, — сказал Юра в трубку. Он был уверен, что говорит совершенно нормально, ровно, но тем не менее голос Якова почему-то резко просел на пару децибелов.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил он неожиданно осторожно. Даже, можно сказать, ласково.

— Мне надо в Алматы, срочно.

Срочно, потому что по исламским обычаям хоронят на следующий день. Не то чтобы семья Отабека сильно верующая, но обычаи есть обычаи, поспеши, Юронька.

Поспеши, если хочешь увидеть его в последний раз.

— Ясно, — произнес Яков, хотя ничего ему не могло быть ясно. Наверное, следовало ему сказать, но Юра не мог. У него просто не поворачивался язык.

Внезапно он до судорог испугался, что Яков сейчас скажет что-нибудь вроде — передавай Отабеку привет. Но Яков не сказал.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Не нужна.

Он уже взрослый, больше не нужны никакие разрешения, чтобы переместиться из точки А в точку Бэ.

Он вышел из дома, потом вернулся, потому что забыл паспорт. Сообразил, что не посмотрел расписание рейсов. Решил, что посмотрит по дороге. На автомате открыл вотсап, чтобы написать Отабеку, что приезжает. Закрыл.

Где-то внутри него сидел еще один Юрий Плисецкий, который недоуменно смотрел на все это и говорил: да ну бред. Что за хуйня. Быть этого не может. Мы же вчера переписывались, Бек, ты чего?

Сразу насмерть, отрапортовал незнакомый ровный голос в голове, и Юра остановился в дверях парадного, хватая ртом воздух, словно ему заехали в солнечное сплетение.

Нет. Нетнетнетнетнет.

И в этот момент он что-то увидел. Поднял голову, изумленно моргая, не уверенный, что ему не мерещится.

Напротив парадного стоял большой черный байк.

***

Сначала Отабек учил Юру водить машину, мотоцикл, сказал он, это потом. На мотоцикле сложнее, потому что надо держать равновесие. Он как велосипед, падает, когда останавливается.

На мотоцикле опаснее, потому что ты не защищен жестяной коробкой, как в машине. И вообще, Юр, может, ну его?

Учитель из Отабека был так себе. В смысле, возможно, он был и хороший учитель, но не для Юры — потому что все их занятия неизменно выливались в одно.

Так что, вернувшись домой из памятной поездки в Алматы, Юра пошел учиться вождению. Права они с Отабеком обмывали по скайпу, позволив себе по такому случаю неистовый разгул — полноценную, а не диетическую кока-колу.

— Теперь я буду тебя катать, — сказал Юра с предвкушением. Отабек отсалютовал ему стаканом, нежно улыбаясь.

— Не напугал, Юр. Все равно приеду.

Но приехать он не успел.

***

Черный байк Юра узнал сразу же — это был тот самый, на котором Отабек возил его в Барселоне. Это сон, подумал Юра и очень обрадовался — сейчас он проснется и выяснит, что Отабек на самом деле не…

В общем, что ничего не случилось.

Но он не проснулся, байк не исчез, и мир был все тот же — осязаемый, реальный, каким никогда не бывает в снах.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Юра, подойдя к мотоциклу. — Только не говори, что он в тебя переродился.

И сухо всхлипнул, и быстро зажал себе рот рукой. Нетнетнетнетнет. Еще ничего не известно. Пока не увидел свои глазами — ничего не было. Даже думать об этом не смей.

В зажигании приветливо торчал ключ. Юра отстраненно подумал, что, возможно, кто-то просто остановился ненадолго, заскочил в подъезд и сейчас вернется — а тело уже двигалось словно само по себе. Он перекинул ногу через сиденье. Сел. Повернул ключ.

Я ведь должен ехать в аэропорт, мелькнуло в голове. У меня есть сутки, чтобы добраться.

Он тронулся с места. Дорога была ему известна — он запомнил ее с одного раза. Сначала на Москву, потом — Нижний Новгород, Казань, Уфа, и дальше на восток, до границы с Казахстаном, и южнее, на Астану, и потом все время на юг, до Алматы. Двое с половиной суток, если гнать без перерыва.

Я схожу с ума, отстраненно подумал Юра. Надо ехать в аэропорт. Надо убедиться.

В чем убедиться, спросил внутренний голос, от которого скрутило кишки. В том, что рыдающая женщина, позвонившая тебе, женщина, с которой ты знаком, та самая, перед которой ты стоял, краснея и бледнея, а Отабек держал руку у тебя на плече и говорил — мама, знакомься, это Юра Плисецкий, я тебе о нем рассказывал, мама, он мой парень, — эта женщина что? Пошутила?

Какая разница, куда ехать? Да хоть до ближайшего канала, чтобы свалиться в него. Все закончилось. От того, что ты увидишь его лицо, прежде чем его закроют крышкой, опустят в землю и закопают, ничего не изменится.

— Нет, — сказал Юра вслух. — Нетнетнетнет.

Мотоцикл начал замедляться, хотя Юра абсолютно ничего не делал, и он вцепился в руль крепче.

— Ты же не просто так, да? — сказал он. — Ты отвезешь меня куда нужно, да?

Куда тут можно поехать…

— Туда, где я смогу все исправить.

Что тут исправишь…

— Замолчите, — прошептал Юра, и лицо обожгли первые слезы. — Замолчите.

***

Они ехали от города к городу, от одного плохонького отеля к другому. Иногда задерживались в больших городах, там, где у Отабека были знакомые. В Казани его позвали диджеить в гей-клуб, Отабек согласился, и Юра, конечно, тоже пошел с ним. Нормальный оказался клуб, без херни, там даже девчонки были, хотя больше парней, конечно. Юру, впрочем, не интересовали ни те, ни другие — он смотрел на Отабека за пультом, сидя на диванчике и потягивая коктейль.

А потом Отабек жахнул, и ноги сами понесли Юру танцевать.

— Ты что, пил? — спросил Отабек после, когда они встретились на том самом диванчике.

— Ага. Вот это, — Юра показал ему коктейль. Отабек отпил, вскинул брови.

— Юр, он же безалкогольный.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Это сахар. Я редко его употребляю, он действует на меня как наркотик.

Отабек фыркнул, а Юра подумал, глядя на него — или твоя музыка. Или ты.

Отабек смотрел на него в ответ, и в нечеловеческом клубном освещении его лицо казалось ненастоящим. Будто рубленая из камня маска. Ужасно красивая.

Потом Отабек потянулся к нему и поцеловал.

И Юра успел подумать, что все шло к тому еще с Барселоны.

***

Он не помнил, как выехал за пределы Питера — очнулся только когда впереди легло темное шоссе. Подумалось вдруг, что, может, следовало отправиться другой дорогой, на Новую Ладогу, что частью своей пролегала вдоль моря. Отабек говорил, что как-нибудь надо будет поехать именно там. Еще съездим, сказал ему тогда Юра, и Отабек согласно кивнул в ответ — съездим.

И еще как, думал Юра со злостью. Ты обещал. Нехуй тут. Из-под земли достану.

Байк словно услышал его мысли — ускорился, хотя Юра не прибавлял скорость. Он погладил черный руль.

Они ехали, и вокруг сгущалась ночь, а поток машин редел. Потом шоссе стало уже, фонари вдоль него исчезли. Съехали с трассы, подумал Юра, а я не заметил. Он вздрогнул, осознав вдруг, что остался совсем один на пустой дороге. Только он и мотоцикл под ним. Других машин нет, вдоль дороги — ни огонька. Юра резко выдохнул, приник к рулю, ощущая исходящее от байка тепло.

Любая дорога ведет на тот свет. Юру пробрало крупной, сырой дрожью; и тут же он подумал — нет, не может быть, сказки же.

Но если сказки, шепнул кто-то в голове, значит, все бесполезно, и Отабека не вернуть. Потому что нечего и неоткуда возвращать.

— Из-под земли достану, — прошипел Юра и сжал пальцы на руле.

А потом впереди показался свет — скопление рыжеватых огней, какое видно, когда в ночи подъезжаешь к городу. И Юра понял — он почти на месте.

***

В Уфе у Отабека тоже оказались какие-то приятели — толпа их набилась в огромный загородный дом, причем хозяева были в каком-то отдаленном родстве с Отабеком, тот объяснял Юре, но Юра немедленно все забыл.

Дом был без шуток огромный, в три этажа, не считая подвала с сауной, бассейном, спортзалом и еще бог знает чем, и Юра слонялся по лестницам и в конце концов спрятался в гостиной на первом этаже, усевшись на широкий подоконник за штору, потому что от количества людей и комнат у него нехило закружилась голова.

Все разговаривали, смеялись, пели, играла музыка. Периодически до Юры доносился голос Отабека — тот говорил на русском, казахском и английском, кажется, одновременно. Английский-то зачем, сонно удивлялся Юра, поглядывая в окно. Ему был виден кусок сада, огромный розовый куст и парочка, которая за этим кустом целовалась. Пока Юра смотрел, поцелуи переступили грань приличия. Ну блин, подумал Юра раздраженно. Он здесь не за этим спрятался.

Его разобрала досада на Отабека. В конце концов, они не договаривались, что в их путешествии будет кто-то еще! Хотя, по правде говоря, они ни о чем не договаривались.

— Юра? — раздался вдруг голос Отабека — кажется, он заглянул в гостиную. — Юр, ты где?

Не отвечу, подумал Юра вредно. Прозвучал еще один голос — кто-то что-то спросил у Отабека на казахском, и Отабек ответил — Юра узнал только свое имя. В ответ засмеялись. Отабек сказал что-то резко, и смех оборвался.

Юре отчего-то стремительно стало стыдно.

— Я здесь, — позвал он. Отабек тут же оказался рядом — нырнул за штору к Юре, протянул к нему руки.

— Потерял тебя.

— Да я не удивляюсь, в этом-то домище.

— Извини за это, — сказал Отабек. — Просто я обещал, что заеду. Не думал, что тут такая толпа соберется.

— А повод? — спросил Юра. Отабек пожал плечами.

— Пятница.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Юра. Потом сказал: — Тебе же нравится тусоваться.

— Ну… — не стал отпираться Отабек.

— Странно. Ты не производишь такого впечатления.

— Это от компании зависит, Юр.

— Все равно наебалово. Верните мои деньги. Я не то заказывал.

Отабек заулыбался.

— А что ты заказывал?

— Чувака, который будет тусить только со мной, — ответил Юра. — И только со мной разговаривать. А не вот это все.

— Мда, — кивнул Отабек. — Китайцы снова все напутали. С моим заказом, впрочем, тоже.

— А с твоим что? — вскинул бровь Юра.

— Ну, я заказывал лучшего друга, а мне прислали парня, в которого я влюбился. Кто так делает вообще?

— Пиздец, пора жаловаться, — сказал Юра и на всякий случай кашлянул. Щеки горели.

— Пойдем? — спросил Отабек.

— Куда, жаловаться?

— Ага.

Юра фыркнул и слез с подоконника.

Той ночью состоялся их первый секс в кровати. Он же первый пьяный секс. Юре понравилось и то, и другое.

***

Городишко оказался убогой дырой. На самой окраине — заброшенный частный сектор, битые стекла в окнах покосившихся домов. Дальше — унылые спальные районы со старыми, потертыми девятиэтажками. Ближе к центру пошли условно старинные дома в три-пять этажей — по сравнению со всем остальным они выглядели даже симпатично, но все равно так, что хотелось удавиться.

Во многих домах в окнах горел свет, но ни единой души на улицах Юра не увидел, пока не добрался до самого центра.

Центром оказался ночной клуб: яркий, подсвеченный огнями, такой радостно-красивый на фоне прочей убогости этого городка, что Юре невольно полегчало. Огромные буквы названия переливались над входом: «Persephone’s».

От дверей вилась очередь, и Юра сообразил, что не очень понимает, откуда она взялась. Только что же было пусто. Тем не менее очередь была, и даже росла, хотя улицы по-прежнему были пусты. Словно люди в ней материализовывались из воздуха.

Юра с независимым видом пошел вдоль длинной вереницы ко входу. Люди были очень разные — молодые, старые, мужчины, женщины, красивые, уродливые, в роскошных нарядах и в рванине, и в то же время они все были какие-то до странного одинаковые. С одинаковым выражением на лицах, что ли.

Никто не сказал Юре ни слова, не возмутился, что он лезет без очереди, но у самой двери путь ему синхронно преградили трое амбалов, похожих, как близнецы. На футболках у всех троих Юра разобрал логотип со словом «Cerberus».

— Тебе нельзя, — заявил центральный амбал.

— Я совершеннолетний! — возмутился Юра.

— Ты совершенно живой, — сообщил амбал слева, и все трое расхохотались, словно это была какая-то невероятно смешная шутка.

— Я пришел по приглашению, — нагло заявил Юра. Все трое переглянулись, и Юра, шагнув ближе, добавил угрожающе. — Я — Юрий Плисецкий. И меня сюда пригласили. Танцевать. Понятно? — Он вскинул ногу, уперся ею в стену высоко над головой. — Видели? Гвоздь программы! Не верите — зовите хозяина. Посмотрим, какой пизды он вам выдаст!

— Ах, прелесть какая, — сказал мягкий женский голос за спиной. — Пустите его, мальчики.

Юра обернулся. На него, улыбаясь, смотрела высокая женщина: черноволосая, черноглазая, с характерным выразительным носом.

— Привет, — она протянула руку. — Я Кора.

— Юрий, — несколько оробев, Юра осторожно пожал протянутую руку, и Кора, тут же перехватив его под локоть, повела мимо охранников внутрь.

— И что же тебя сюда привело, Юрий? — спросила она мягко.

— Я ищу кое-кого, — ответил Юра и покосился на нее. — А вы владелица клуба?

— М-м-м, нет, — она мотнула головой. — Мой муж им владеет. А кого же ты ищешь? Давно ли он у нас?

— С сегодня, — сказал Юра. Кора вскинула красивую бровь.

— Вот как? Шустро ты.

— Я на мотоцикле приехал, — счел нужным объяснить Юра. Кора слегка наклонился голову, глядя на него.

— Все равно быстро. Что, прям сразу сорвался? Без похорон, без блуждания вокруг надгробия? Без слез? Без отчаяния?

— А что, без этого нельзя? — зло спросил Юра. — Надо обязательно как следует поубиваться?

Кора снова улыбнулась — тепло и по-доброму.

— Мне — нет, — сказала она. — Но Плуто любит слезы. Как зовут пропажу?

— Отабек Алтын, — ответил Юра и стиснул кулаки до боли. Кора задумчиво прижмурилась, негромко хмыкнула.

— Есть такой, — почти пропела она. — Ну что ж, Юрий. Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с Плуто.

— Плуто? — переспросил Юра, не трогаясь с места.

— Мой муж, — она светло улыбнулась.

— Он вернет мне Отабека?

— А как договоритесь, — сказала она, не переставая улыбаться, и Юру пробрало холодом.

— А вы…

— А не я здесь главная, — в голосе Коры прозвучал легкий намек на сожаление, и был он таков, что Юра невольно обрадовался, что главная — не она. — Ну, — она протянула ему руку, — идешь? — и что-то запредельно жуткое мелькнуло в темных глазах. — Или нет?

***

Астану Отабек презрительно объехал по окружной дороге. Юра не мог перестать ржать.

— Питерец, — гоготал он. — Казахстанский питерец, вот ты кто!

— Мне просто там не нравится, — пробурчал Отабек. — Шумно, некрасиво, грязно.

— И подъезды с бордюрами, — подсказал Юра и снова рассмеялся. Отабек подарил ему взгляд, полный обещания расплаты, и Юра расхохотался звонче.

Этим вечером они разбили палатку. Отабек оказался опытным походником — сноровисто развел костер, вскипятил воды, приготовил поесть. В багажнике у него нашелся даже маленький складной стол.

— Когда наступит конец света, — сообщил Юра, облизывая ложку после еды, — надеюсь, мы окажемся рядом.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Отабек серьезно. Юра приподнял брови.

— Тебе-то зачем? Я бесполезен. Разве что сбросить меня зомбям или еще какой нечисти во время бегства, чтобы отвлеклись.

Отабек фыркнул.

— Юр, серьезно?

— Нет, — Юра мотнул головой. — Не хочу конец света. Мы стопудов опять будем за тридевять земель друг от друга, а это пиздец. И сеть не будет работать. — Он сильно вздрогнул, воочию это представив. Они же были на связи все время. Разве что кроме тех часов, когда спали. Но утром, по пробуждении, Юра неизменно находил в телефоне сообщение от Отабека и писал ему в ответ. Или писал первый — и получал ответ. Каждый всегда знал, где находится второй. В каком городе, в какой стране, в каком часовом поясе. Если молчит — значит, или спит, или катается, или в самолете. Отабек писал ему даже с обширных семейных застолий. «Скучно», — читал Юра в сообщении и немедленно слал ссылку на какое-нибудь прикольное видео. «О, дядя Нурлан напился, сейчас начнутся национальные пляски», — писал Отабек, а Юра отвечал: «Сними видео!!!», на что получал ответ: «Ты не хочешь этого видеть».

Или писал: «Мне велели отложить телефон, на полчаса выпаду». И Юра слал грустный смайлик или печальное селфи.

А полчаса спустя получал ответное селфи из туалета с сообщением: «Скрываюсь. Не выдавай меня!»

И гладил пальцем чуть нахмуренные брови, сжатые губы.

Отабек в реальности смотрел на него, подсвеченный снизу угасающим костром.

— Не хочешь, — сказал он, — не будет.

— И мы проживем хрен знает сколько лет до самой старости, — сказал Юра, и Отабек кивнул. — И умрем в один день.

— Да, — ответил Отабек и протянул ему руку.

Потом они трахались в палатке, а после долго лежали, целуясь, не в силах разлепиться.

Потом Отабек позвал Юру смотреть звезды.

Потом они снова трахались.

И Юра заснул, прижимаясь губами к плечу Отабека, с мыслью, что ему совершенно не хочется в Алматы.

***

Плуто сходу напомнил Юре Гошу, а потом почему-то — Дэвида Боуи. Наверное, все дело было в макияже и в прическе прямиком из восьмидесятых. Кора рядом с ним выглядела непозволительно серьезно.

— Неужто живой? — воскликнул он с преувеличенным восторгом в голосе, обходя Юру вокруг. — Кора! Где ты добыла эту прелесть?

— У входа, — прохладно отозвалась Кора. — У мальчика к тебе дело.

— У живых всегда ко мне дело, — вздохнул Плуто. — Что-то никто просто так в гости не заходит. Привет, Плуто, как ты тут, Плуто, не скучно ли тебе с покойниками…

Юра молчал, поглядывая на правителя страны мертвых исподлобья. Тот наконец замолчал, посмотрел на Юру в ответ.

— Кого ты ищешь, мальчик?

— Своего друга, — ответил Юра. Плуто поиграл бровями.

— Друга?

Юра промолчал. Плуто вздохнул.

— Как зовут друга?

— Отабек Алтын.

— А, — сказал Плуто и хмыкнул. — Ну ладно.

— Ну ладно? — переспросил Юра, сведя брови. Плуто пожал плечами.

— Забирай. Душой больше, душой меньше. Делов-то.

— Плуто… — мягко, с укоризной в голосе произнесла Кора. Тот закатил глаза.

— Да-да, конечно, ты должен чем-то заплатить. Сыграй на арфе, спой или что ты там умеешь. Впечатлишь меня и мою королеву — заберешь своего друга, не впечатлишь…

— Впечатлю, — резко перебил Юра, расстегивая куртку. — Я фигурист. Могу станцевать. Что угодно. Стриптиз хотите? Агапе с эросом?

Кора рассмеялась.

— Ну что ты, Юра, какое тут агапе с эросом, ты где находишься-то? Танатос вот был бы в тему…

— Как скажете, — грубо перебил Юра. — Врубайте музон. Куда идти?

Теперь они рассмеялись оба, и Плуто потрепал Юру по голове — увернуться не удалось.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Сейчас тебе все будет. Кора, — он обернулся на жену, пощелкал пальцами. — Что так вяло сегодня? Сделай, — он неопределенно помотал рукой, — ну, чтобы все было.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. Окинула Юру задумчивым взглядом — и ушла куда-то.

— Ну, — Плуто протянул руку, явно предлагая Юре опереться, и Юра бы отказался, может быть, даже грубо, но в глазах хозяина преисподней на мгновение мелькнуло что-то нехорошее, зловещее, что-то, напомнившее Юре, где он и зачем он здесь. Нельзя грубить, нельзя злить. Он должен быть вежлив и осторожен. Он здесь ради Отабека.

Он принял предложенную руку, и Плуто повел его, как даму, к барной стойке, усадил на высокий стул, щелкнул пальцами, протянул Юре возникший на стойке бокал — какой-то белый коктейль, сахар по кромке, вишенка.

— Угощайся, — Плуто поставил бокал перед ним. И добавил, заметив сомнения Юры: — Не бойся, еда тебя здесь не задержит. Тебя здесь вообще ничего не задержит, кроме собственного желания. Ну, и смерти, конечно. Но умереть можно только там, — он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону и вверх.

Юра отпил коктейль — он был вкусный, сладкий и непонятно, алкогольный или нет.

— А кто решает, кому умереть? — спросил он.

— Не я, — ответил Плуто приветливо. — Я всего лишь заправляю тут, — он обвел рукой помещение. Ну, и тут… оно, как ты понимаешь, весьма условное «тут».

Юра вопросительно на него посмотрел. Плуто снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Вряд ли ты бы попал сюда, если бы умер.

Юра ошарашенно заморгал.

— А Отабек почему попал сюда?

Плуто обвел рукой помещение.

— Ну, а подумать?

Юра огляделся по сторонам еще раз. Звучала музыка — негромкая, ненавязчивая. Люди двигались по залу — разговаривали, пили, кто-то танцевал. Юре показалось почему-то, что он видит смутно знакомые лица.

Потом до него дошло.

— Ночной клуб! — сказал он потрясенно. — Так это… типа место для Отабека, что ли?

— Именно, — Плуто ухмыльнулся.

— Получается, — сказал Юра и попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, но вдруг понял, что это невозможно — взгляд у Плуто был пугающий, засасывающий. Юра уставился в свой бокал, — мы окажемся в разных местах, что ли?

— Никто нигде не окажется и нет никаких мест, — ответил Плуто чуточку раздраженно. — Где твое абстрактное мышление, парень? Ты думаешь, может, что я существую на самом деле и выгляжу именно так?

Юра потер рукой шею, стер с загривка внезапно выступивший ледяной пот. Ему стало страшно до онемения конечностей.

— Звучит так, — хрипло сказал он, — как будто я поехал крышечкой, и все это мне только представляется. А я сижу где-нибудь в комнате с мягкими стенами и бьюсь о них башкой.

— Очень может быть, — пожал плечами Плуто и отпил из своего бокала — высокого, пивного — нечто пузырящееся, кирпично-красное. Заметив взгляд Юры, пояснил: — Гранатовое пиво. Мое любимое. А чего ты переживаешь? — спросил он без перехода. — Сумасшедшие — самые счастливые люди. Спасешь своего парня, будете с ним жить долго и счастливо, умрете в один день.

— В моем воображении.

— Мир вообще существует только в восприятии человека, — отозвался Плуто. Юра, задыхаясь, вцепился в ворот футболки.

— Я не хочу спасать его в воображении. Я хочу на самом деле. Я хочу, чтобы он был жив.

— Да ты же не поймешь разницы, — Плуто улыбнулся ему поверх бокала. — Серьезно, как ты отличишь реальность от воображения? — он положил руку поверх Юриной ладони — она показалась раскаленной, как головешка. — Реально? Реально. Все еще может быть фантазией? Да запросто. Так какая разница?

— Дело не во мне, — тихо сказал Юра, глядя, как сползает с его руки ладонь Плуто, оставляя за собой красный след ожога. — Отабек должен быть жив. Мне будет хуево без него, но не только же мне. Там мама его плакала… И вообще, он клевый такой. И столько еще может сделать, и… — Юра судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, запрокинул голову. — Это было нечестно. Так нельзя. Мало, что ли, других людей… совсем старых или плохих…

Плуто смотрел на него со странным, непонятным выражением лица. Потом протянул руку, провел пальцем у Юры под глазом. Слеза зашипела, кожу обжгло.

— Прости, не мог удержаться, — выдохнул Плуто. — Обожаю слезы. Настоящие — те, которые от горя. Значит, ты готов обменять жизнь своего парня на чью-то еще? Кого-то старого? Твоего деда, может быть? Или кого-то, кто тебе не нравится? Виктора Никифорова?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Юра испуганно. — Я не имел в виду…

— Да, конечно, — Плуто широко улыбнулся. — М-м-м, что, если мы выберем какого-нибудь преступника, убийцу? По твоему слову заберем его жизнь взамен жизни Отабека Алтына? Возьмешь на себя роль судьи, а, Юра?

После паузы Юра отозвался дрогнувшим голосом:

— Мы же вроде договорились на танец.

Плуто рассмеялся, откинув голову.

— Какой хороший мальчик. И ответы исключительно правильные, как по книжке. Молодец. — Он протянул было руку, но тут же одернул. — Но я тебя обжег. Прости, все время забываю, что нельзя лапать живых.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Юра, утыкаясь в свой бокал. Сердце бешено колотилось.

— Да уж не ничего, — в голосе Плуто звучала досада. — Трогать живых очень приятно, видишь ли. Теперь я должен тебе за удовольствие, — он пальцем поманил Юру ближе, и когда их лица оказались совсем рядом, прошептал: — Когда пойдете отсюда, не смотри назад. Ни в коем случае. Ни при каком условии. Запомни мои слова в точности. Не смотри назад.

Юра на мгновение вскинул взгляд — Плуто смотрел на него серьезно, прищурясь, и на мгновение его взгляд показался Юре страшно похожим на взгляд Отабека.

Он сглотнул.

— Хорошо. Я понял.

Хотя на самом деле ни черта он не понял.

***

Чем ближе подъезжали к Алматы, тем больше Юра молчал. Он не хотел этого — молчание выглядело так, будто он в чем-то Отабека упрекает. Но с каждым легшим под колеса километром дороги тоска наваливалась все сильнее, и говорить, а тем более изображать радость в конце концов стало невозможно.

В итоге и Отабек замолчал, устав, наверное, от Юриных односложных ответов. И в город они въехали в тишине.

Но на первом же светофоре Отабек взял его за руку.

— Что не так, Юр?

Правильно было бы ответить — все в порядке, просто устал. Но Отабек не поверит. И либо будет допытываться — и Юра выйдет из себя, — либо не будет — и они закончат свое путешествие в тягостной недоговоренности.

А их путешествие этого не заслуживает.

— Не хочу приезжать, — признался Юра. — Ехал бы и ехал до края света.

Отабек сжал его руку сильнее.

— Твой вылет в Питер только через четыре дня.

Юра вздохнул и запрокинул голову.

— Тут твоя семья. Тут… не то что в дороге.

Дорога не принадлежит этому миру, не сказал он. В дороге можно что угодно. Нет обязательств. Нет планов. Есть только машина, человек рядом — и сама дорога.

В конце дороги надо что-то решать.

Отабек притянул его к себе, коротко чмокнул в висок. На светофоре загорелся зеленый.

— Во-первых, я живу отдельно. Во-вторых, я планирую представить тебя семье. В-третьих… — он вдруг жарко покраснел, метнул в Юру короткий взгляд. — Я бы хотел встречаться. Если ты не против.

— Встречаться? — тупо уточнил Юра.

— Ну, — сказал Отабек, и даже шея у него покраснела, — да. Типа официально. Ну, то есть… не обязательно это как-то оглашать… не надо, наверное, оглашать, у тебя же проблемы могут быть…

— Мы живем в разных городах, — сказал Юра, глядя на него в упор.

— Это важно? — спросил в ответ Отабек. Юра хотел было сказать про отношения на расстоянии, но тут же мысленно дал себе по шее. Они почти не сидят на месте — все время в разъездах. На два из четырех мировых турниров они едут оба. Они могут ездить друг к другу в гости просто так — им даже визы не нужны. У них есть интернет и возможность списываться и созваниваться хоть по пять раз в день.

— Я все время буду по тебе скучать, — пробормотал Юра. Отабек, улыбаясь, ответил:

— Я тоже. Но я, по правде говоря, привыкший.

Юра бросил в него скомканной салфеткой, потом в порыве чувств прижался щекой к плечу.

***

Когда грянула музыка, Юра вздрогнул. Они с Плуто все так же сидели за барной стойкой, и властитель царства мертвых выглядел утомленным и скучающим, но, заслышав музыку, оживился.

— Кора! — позвал он, и его жена словно материализовалась из воздуха.

— Да, дорогой?

— Мне это нравится, — он пощелкал пальцами. — Весело!

— Ну, ты же просил, — нежно отозвалась она. — Юрий, — ее взгляд вцепился в Юру. — Ну что, ты готов показать нам свое искусство?

— Вечно ты торопишься, милая, — Плуто поднялся с места. Кора, рассмеявшись, ответила:

— Ну, если я не буду торопиться, то он начнет, так ведь, Юрий? Живым тут не место, Плуто, ты же сам знаешь.

Тот скорчил рожу.

— Как это скучно, великие боги. Сидишь в этой дыре, считаешь никому не нужные души, раз в пять тысяч лет к тебе приходит какой-нибудь сумасшедший, требующий вернуть ему его любовь — вот и все развлечения. Лучше бы атеизм был истиной, вот честное слово.

Кора закатила глаза.

— Юрий, не обращай на него внимания, Плуто любит философствовать. Вон там танцпол, видишь? — Она приобняла его за плечо, поворачивая в нужную сторону, и Юра почувствовал, что рука у нее ледяная, настолько, что промораживает насквозь. — На нем подмостки, — продолжала Кора. — Тебе туда.

— Нужно что-то конкретное? — спросил Юра. Кора качнула головой.

— Что захочешь.

Юра пошел сквозь толпу к возвышающемуся над танцполом подиуму. Музыка, что звучала сейчас в клубе, и правда была клевая, народ отрывался под нее от души, и Юра смутно подумал, что где-то он уже такое не то видел, не то слышал… где? В El Poblenou?

Он не очень понимал, как ему танцевать. С чего начать? Лед был знаком, танцпол — не слишком. Интересно, заметит ли клубящийся народ, что какой-то выскочка вылез на подмостки? Сможет ли он устроить представление? Ему не доводилось ведь танцевать на публику. Катание — это спорт, а танец — совсем другое дело.

Вспомни, зачем ты здесь, сказал он себе жестко. Ты пришел за Отабеком. И чтобы забрать его, ты должен показать класс. А не пиздострадать тут.

Подиум, хоть этого и не было видно издалека, оказался высотой почти с Юру. Он ухватился за край, подтянулся, забросил себя наверх. Выпрямился, оглядываясь.

И музыка стихла. И одновременно с этим в зале погас свет, и два прожектора скрестили огни ровно на Юре.

Он вздрогнул, ощутив, как тысяча, не меньше, взглядов уперлась в него. Он стоял в пересечении света, под огнем прожекторов и глаз, прячущихся в полутьме.

Как на показательной, подумал Юра.

И едва только эта мысль оформилась у него в голове, как тишину полоснул звук.

Юра узнал мелодию не мгновенно, а вот его тело — да. Повело плечом, сбрасывая куртку — сначала чуть-чуть, дразняще, а потом совсем долой и широким жестом в толпу. Юра крутанулся вокруг своей оси, бросил себя в длинный прыжок вдоль подиума. Как не хватало льда! Краем глаза он поймал хромированный блеск — пилон. Юра готов был поклясться, что секунду назад его не было, но это не имело значения — он практически взлетел на тонкий шест, закрутился вокруг, обхватив ладонью и коленом. Притерся, едва ли не облизал холодный металл — и, разжав руку, упал назад, выгнулся, повис вниз головой, подметая волосами пол. Майка упала до подбородка, мечущиеся лучи — прожектора и взгляды — обожгли обнаженное тело. Юра стек с пилона — и снова подорвался, прыгнул, широко разводя ноги.

И встретил взгляд из-за диджейского пульта.

Сердце оборвалось и ухнуло куда-то в пятки, Юра едва не упал, приземлившись, но устоял и понесся в танце дальше — еще, больше, пока не кончилась музыка. Взглядов будто и не стало — никаких, кроме одного, темного, пронизывающего пространство зала.

Отабек!

В этот момент Юра в полной мере осознал, как на самом деле страшно, пусто, мертво ему было с той минуты, как он услышал в трубке голос матери Отабека. Как выла и плакала его душа, словно брошенное животное, и как он запер ее в клетку, чтобы не мешалась, потому что ему надо было попытаться. Добраться, найти, вытащить. Плакать — уже потом. От горя, от радости — неважно. Сначала — дело.

А у Отабека был такой счастливый, такой безоблачный вид. Пусть это из-за меня, подумал Юра, но тревога вцепилась в сердце стальными клещами. Чего же он боится? Ведь ясно же, что его танец прекрасен. Плуто и Кора не могут не впечатлиться.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, когда он закончил, распластавшись на полу. Юра поднялся, отвесил поклон. Отабек за пультом включил что-то другое — ненавязчивое, чтобы расслабиться. Тела закачались в трансоподобном танце. А Юра — ему отчаянно хотелось рвануть туда, к пульту, но он все же вытерпел — пошел к барной стойке, за которой сидели властители царства мертвых.

Плуто захлопал, едва завидев Юру. Кора улыбнулась и присосалась к соломинке — она пила что-то пугающе красное из низкого пузатого стакана.

— Ничего не спрашивай! — Плуто театральным жестом вытянул к Юре руку. — Ты и сам должен все понимать. Ты должен знать цену своему дару.

— Так я заберу его? — Юра мотнул головой в сторону пульта. Губы Коры расползлись шире, Плуто тоже улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Юра, — сказал он мягко и сделался похож на Виктора. — Ты выкупил его жизнь, можешь забирать.

Юра прищурился, глядя на них. Кора смотрела в свой стакан и по-прежнему улыбалась, Плуто демонстративно распечатывал пачку сигарет и тоже на Юру не глядел.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем Юра развернулся и зашагал к пульту. Хотелось бежать, но он сдерживался. Сейчас. Сейчас они уйдут отсюда и вернутся обратно. В мир живых. Домой. Отабек будет жив.

Что же не так?

Он шел, но каждый шаг был тяжелее предыдущего, давался с трудом, и к пульту Юра едва ли не подползал. Но когда Отабек поднял голову от своих вертушек, рычажков и кнопочек, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, Юру сорвало с места — он кинулся вперед, налетел на него, Отабек подхватил его на руки, и Юра повис на нем, как на дереве.

— Бека… — голос оборвался рыданием. Руки, обнимающие его, сжались сильнее.

— Юра, Юрочка, — прошептал Отабек. Отстранил его от себя, и Юра встал на ноги, чуть шатнувшись. Отабек смотрел на него нежно и счастливо. — Как я рад тебя видеть!

Юра кивнул — голос ему отказал, горло сжималось. Отабек чуть нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Ты чего плачешь?

Юра яростно вытер глаза.

— Я… — он задохнулся и начал снова: — Я не думал, что смогу добраться до тебя.

Отабек улыбнулся и снова прижал его к себе.

— Прости, что я так внезапно, Юр.

— Да ты-то тут при чем, — буркнул Юра, пряча лицо у него на шее. От Отабека пахло так привычно, так знакомо. Так… как от живого. Оторваться от него было сложно, но Юра все же отодвинулся, заглянул Отабеку в глаза, крепко сжал руку.

— Я пришел тебя забрать, — сказал он. Отабек приподнял бровь.

— Забрать?

— Ну да, — ответил Юра, волнуясь. — Я же за тобой пришел. Мне сказали, что я могу тебя забрать.

— А, — отозвался Отабек и отвернулся к пульту. — Юр, подожди секунду, я трек сменю.

— Ага, — тихо ответил Юра, ощущая, как вползает в сердце ледяной страх. Отабек колдовал над пультом; Юра смотрел на его лицо, подсвеченное дискотечными огнями, и холодел от ужаса и предчувствия провала.

— Юр, — Отабек закончил возиться, но к Юре не повернулся. — Я не думаю… наверное, мне не стоит возвращаться.

Первый порыв — заорать — Юра подавил. Сглотнул тугой комок в горле, спросил:

— Почему?

— Ну, — Отабек как-то неуверенно пожал плечами. — Вроде как… я умер. Нехорошо возвращать людей с того света. И это никогда не работает как надо. Вспомни все фильмы и книжки. — Он наконец посмотрел на Юру и улыбнулся, словно приглашая разделить шутку. У Юры свело челюсти.

— У меня сработает, — сквозь зубы сказал он.

— Все так думают, Юр, — грустно улыбнулся Отабек.

— Я не все!

Отабек повел плечом — Юре показалось, с досадой. Неожиданно его осенило.

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться!

Отабек вздохнул, прикрыл глаза.

— Не хочу, Юр, — признался он. — Тут… как бы сказать. Очень хорошо.

— Хорошо? — неверяще переспросил Юра. Отабек кивнул.

— Ты не понимаешь, потому что ты живой. Тебя не отпустило… — он мотнул головой куда-то вверх. — Там. Когда отпускает, это очень крутое чувство. Как будто вечные каникулы, от которых не устаешь. Можно делать что хочешь. Здесь же есть не только это, — он обвел рукой зал и пульт. — Можно поехать куда-нибудь, увидеть разные крутые штуки, которых нет там. Ну, не знаю, представь себе экскурсию в Атлантиду. В настоящую. Или в Древний Рим. Посмотреть на еще не развалившийся Колизей. Или в Америку до того, как туда приехали европейцы. Увидеть, как египтяне строят пирамиды. Можно поехать куда угодно и когда угодно, если ты понимаешь. А еще тут столько крутых людей, Юр. — Он указал на зал. — Посмотри. Посмотри, кто там есть. — Он улыбнулся счастливо, обезоруживающе. — Господи, Юр, я могу пойти и поболтать с Джоном Ленноном. Или с Джими Хендриксом. Или с…

— Ты не можешь пойти и поболтать со мной, — перебил Юра, не сводя с него взгляда. На мгновение лицо Отабека исказилось от боли — но уже в следующую секунду оно снова стало таким счастливым, что Юра решил — показалось.

— Но ты же придешь, — сказал он. — Через какое-то время.

— Которое для тебя, скорее всего, пролетит незаметно, — отозвался Юра. Отабек повел плечами — то ли согласился, то ли выразил сомнение. Юру душили гнев и горе. — А я там буду… ждать смерти, видимо.

— Юра…

— Или не буду ждать, — Юра не дал ему договорить, продолжил, давясь яростью и слезами: — Пойду и повешусь. И воссоединимся. Что скажешь?

— Юр, нет, — Отабек развернулся к нему, взял за плечи. — Не надо, не делай этого, пожалуйста.

— Грех? — усмехнулся Юра. — Попаду в ад?

— Не знаю про ад, — тихо сказал Отабек, — но знаю, что они не любят, когда кто-то уходит сам. Очень не любят.

— Кто они? Кора и Плуто?

— Не только, — покачал головой Отабек. — Все они.

Юра не понял, но он и не хотел понимать. Он смотрел на Отабека в упор, и под его взглядом тот ощутимо смутился.

— Ну так и хрен с ним, — заявил Юра наконец. — Значит, просто сдохну. И мы больше не увидимся. Катайся по своим Атлантидам один, если они тебе дороже.

— Юр, это нечестно, — сказал Отабек. Юра и сам знал, что это нечестно. Он занимался самым гнусным шантажом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему было так больно, что с желанием передать часть этой боли Отабеку он бороться попросту не мог.

— А то, что ты меня там бросил — это честно? — закричал он. Глаза у Отабека вспыхнули.

— Я не просил этого!

— Ну так вернись со мной! В чем проблема? Ты можешь вернуться и жить еще!

— Не хочу! — рявкнул Отабек и побледнел под Юриным взглядом. — Не хочу, Юр. Там тяжело. Там надо… решать, делать. Волноваться, бояться. Не хочу этого больше.

— Ты был несчастлив? — спросил Юра. Отабек резко дернул головой.

— Нет. Не был.

— Тогда почему…

— Ты не поймешь, — Отабек прижал ладони к лицу. — Этого реально не понять, Юр. Человек ежедневно, всю свою жизнь живет под атмосферным давлением. Сколько-то там… не помню. А тут… будто его нет больше. Давления, гравитации. Ты просто никому ничего не должен. Вообще никому, вообще ничего. Даже себе. Я тоже не понимал, насколько все это давит. Не понимал, пока оно не исчезло. А сейчас… вот ты пришел, и одно это уже давит. Долг перед тобой. Любовь к тебе. А там, — он снова мотнул головой вверх, — будешь не только ты.

— Тебя тяготит любовь ко мне? — переспросил Юра неверяще. Взгляд у Отабека стал несчастным.

— Юр, ты не понимаешь… Тебя тоже тяготит, просто ты этого не ощущаешь. Ощутишь, когда пройдет.

— Когда пройдет что? — тихо спросил Юра. — Любовь?

Отабек открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать. Вокруг гремела музыка, но они вдвоем словно оказались в коконе звонкой тишины. Отабек смотрел на Юру широко распахнутыми глазами, не моргая, и на этом лице Юра отчетливо видел проступающее осознание.

— То есть, — проговорил наконец Юра, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова, — умирая, мы перестаем любить, так, что ли?

И снова Отабек не ответил, но его молчание было красноречивее любых слов. Юра запрокинул голову, но слезы все-таки не удержал. Ну да и хуй бы с ними. Пусть.

— Нахрена тогда это все нужно? — спросил он, глотая слезы. — Какое же это счастье, если перестаешь любить? Там… там твоя мама плакала, когда звонила мне… а тебе теперь все равно. И что я тут… тебе все равно. — Отабек дернулся к нему, открыл рот, но Юра мотнул головой. — Не надо. Я уже понял. Ты скажешь, что если бы я тоже был мертв, я бы понял. Не хочу понимать. Не хочу такого бессмертия. Сдохну атеистом. Пусть ничего не будет.

Он попятился назад, отстраняясь от Отабека, и тот не последовал за ним. Тогда Юра развернулся и вслепую пошел прочь.

***

Юра глотал воздух, стонал на выдохах, цеплялся пальцами за волосы Отабека и еле держался на ногах. В поясницу врезалась холодная столешница высокой барной стойки, и это было единственное, что не давало Юре рухнуть на пол или на Отабека, который стоял на коленях, крепко ухватив его за бедра, и глубоко и упоительно медленно забирал в рот Юрин член.

Десять минут назад (а может, пять, а может, час, а может, вечность) они вошли в квартиру, и Отабек, пропустив Юру вперед, попросил жалобно:

— Только не смейся,. 

И хлопнул в ладоши. Вспыхнул свет, Юра фыркнул и тут же зажал себе рот. Просили же не смеяться...

— Прям вот… берлога холостяка, — сказал он, когда решил, что сможет сдержаться. Ткнул в огромную кровать в нише. — Такая, чтобы девушек водить. Толпами.

— Я не виноват, — буркнул Отабек. — Я же говорил, мне ее подарили. Когда бронзу на ЧМ взял. Я предлагал родителям продать, но они сказали, что мне все равно нужна квартира, — он беспомощно пожал плечами.

Юра огляделся еще раз. Лофт, епта. Стены под кирпич, кухонный уголок, утопленные в потолок лампочки…

— Пятьдесят оттенков Алтына! — не выдержал он. — И чо я сюда не девочкой доехал? 

И все-таки заржал. Отабек, закатив глаза, обхватил его за талию и пихнул к барной стойке.

— Юр, выпорю!

— Ы-ы-ы! — умилился Юра, продолжая хихикать. — Твои вкусы весьма специфичны.

Вместо ответа Отабек вдруг сверкнул черным взглядом, прижал Юру к барной стойке, а потом просто сполз по нему на пол. И дернул пуговицу на джинсах.

— Твою… а-а-ах!

Отабек сосал так, будто долго тренировался, брал глубоко в горло, творил что-то невообразимое языком. Стрясти бы с него разъяснения... но определенно не сейчас.

— Бека… — застонал Юра, когда подкатило вплотную, и сжал пальцы сильнее. — Бека мой…

Ноги все-таки подвели — он начал сползать на пол, но Отабек подхватил его на полпути. Губы и щека его были заляпаны белым. И Юрины джинсы они тоже угваздали.

— В душ? — пробормотал Отабек и обнял его, привалившись к стойке.

— М-м-м, — ответил Юра и направился к окну, а Отабек, все так же обнимая его, пошел следом.

Городские огни с высоты семнадцатого этажа смотрелись потрясающе.

— И тут мы тоже трахнемся, — заключил Юра. Потянулся в объятиях, развернулся и обнял Отабека сам. — Крутая у вас федра, чо. Мне вот квартиру не подарили. Мое золото им недостаточно золотое, видать.

Отабек промолчал, тихо выдыхая ему в ухо.

— Это я не завидую, — пояснил Юра.

— Было бы чему, — фыркнул Отабек. Потом вздохнул и прижал Юру к себе чуть крепче.

— Волнуешься? — догадался Юра. Отабек что-то неразборчиво пробурчал, и тогда Юра сказал: — Все будет в порядке.

Он ни фига не был в этом уверен, признаться. Отабек глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну, если вдруг нет, я всегда могу продать эту квартиру и на вырученные деньги тренироваться у Якова.

— Долго сможешь, — с серьезным лицом кивнул Юра. — Особенно если какая-нибудь фанатка купит. Распространить среди Ангелов слух, чем мы тут занимались — да они подерутся. — Он прижался губами к виску Отабека. — Да ладно, Бек, это твоя семья. Они тебя любят и примут любым. Точно тебе говорю.

И снова — он сказал это, но до конца не поверил. Как не был уверен и в том, что если семья Отабека воспротивится их отношениям, Отабек — они оба — это выдержат.

Господи, да он ни в чем не был уверен.

— Я точно могу сказать только одно, — произнес Отабек. — Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить.

Юра покраснел.

— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.

— Знаю, — Отабек снова поцеловал его. Его ладони забрались под футболку, и Юра зашипел, прогибаясь и прижимаясь к нему.

Чирикнуло сообщение на телефоне Отабека. Одной рукой продолжая обнимать Юру, второй он вытащил мобильник.

— Они ждут нас в машине, — выдохнул он, глядя в экран широко распахнутыми глазами. Юра, все ещё распаленный после поцелуев, растерянно заморгал.

— Уже?! — ахнул он. — Блядь!

— Две минуты на сборы! — скомандовал Отабек. Юра приложил ладонь к виску и, фыркая от смеха, помчался в душ.

***

Ноги принесли его к барной стойке. Юра рухнул на стул, сгреб бокал с первым попавшимся чем-то, сделал глоток — и его прорвало. Он затрясся, завыл, слезы хлынули потоком. В то же мгновение кто-то оказался рядом, и Юра, не думая, уткнулся лицом в чужое плечо, раскаленное, как головня.

— Ожоги будут, — ласково предупредил сверху голос Плуто. Юра замотал головой и прижался сильнее. Горячая рука легла ему на затылок, погладила, перебирая пряди. Запахло палеными волосами. Юре было все равно.

Плуто счастливо вздохнул и теперь уже сам прижал его крепче, словно хотел впитать Юрины слезы. Наверное, что-то такое он и правда делал, потому что отревелся Юра быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Отстранился, чувствуя, как горит обожженное лицо.

— Мне очень жаль, Юра, — наконец сказал Плуто, и голос его прозвучал так, как будто ему действительно жаль. Юра мотнул головой.

— Вы правда не любите самоубийц?

— Никто их не любит, — ответил Плуто. — Это непослушание в окончательном понимании этого слова, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Такое, за которое хочется только выпороть. А самоубийцу, понимаешь ли, даже не выпорешь толком. Если человек всерьез решил умереть, ему уже ничего не страшно.

— А если не всерьез? Какая-нибудь идиотка вскрыла вены в ванной из-за безнадежной любви к кумиру?

— А, — Плуто махнул рукой. — Это не считается. Это несчастный случай. Нехорошо наживаться на детском идиотизме. — Он погладил Юру по щеке. — Я знаю, что ты не убьешь себя, мальчик. В тебе слишком много живой ярости. Таких, как ты, смерть бежит.

Юра стиснул зубы и уткнулся лбом в край барной стойки. Как же Плуто был невыносимо, чудовищно прав. Сама мысль о самоубийстве была отвратительна Юре.

Но теперь ему предстоит прожить жизнь без Отабека. Новая волна слез подступила к глазам, и Юра тихо заскулил.

— Эй, — другая рука, холодная, легла на спину между лопаток. — Он того не стоит, Юрочка. Он же отступился.

— Он не виноват, — сквозь зубы возразил Юра. — Он не хотел умирать. А когда умер, все отменилось. Все его чувства. Нечестно его винить.

Кора скептически хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала. Скрипнул барный стул, и Юра выпрямился. Почему-то при ней ему казалось необходимым держать лицо. Как перед Лилией, например.

— Я могу остаться? — спросил он наконец, глядя в столешницу. Муж и жена синхронно качнули головами.

— Ты живой, — объяснил Плуто. — Тебя просто… выдавит отсюда рано или поздно.

Что-то такое Юра предполагал, но не мог не спросить. Поселившееся на сердце ощущение черной пустоты не отпускало. И что-то подсказывало Юре, что эта душевная язва теперь останется с ним навсегда.

Затянувшееся молчание яснее слов говорило, что ему пора уходить. Больше он ничего не мог здесь делать. Он вернется в Питер, поедет в аэропорт. Сядет в самолет, прилетит в Алматы. Посмотрит в последний раз в лицо Отабека, прежде чем его закроют крышкой, опустят в могилу и закопают. Рядом будет стоять семья Отабека. Все будут плакать. Юра никогда не сможет им сказать, что у него был шанс — но он проебался. Как Орфей, только хуже — потому что Орфей же повел Эвридику из царства мертвых, просто сдуру обернулся на пороге.

Юра стиснул кулаки, вжался в них лбом, закусил губу. Невозможно. Ну как он будет жить, зная, что Отабек существует — вот здесь вот? Что он, Юра, был с ним рядом, мог смотреть, говорить, прикасаться? Мог уговорить вернуться? И не справился?

— Я скоро умру? — вырвался у него вопрос. Кора хмыкнула, Плуто же ответил:

— Нам это неизвестно, Юра. Не мы, знаешь ли, держим в руках нити судьбы. — Он потянулся к Юре, но замер, не коснувшись руки. Не хочет еще ожогов добавлять, понял Юра. — Слушай, наверху все будет ощущаться иначе. Скорее всего, все, что было здесь, останется с тобой как воспоминания о сне. Память человеческая милосердна. Тебе очень скоро перестанет быть так больно.

— А если нет? — спросил Юра, подняв на него взгляд. — Что мне делать, если нет?

Кора шумно вздохнула и как-то резко, звонко грохнула ладонью по стойке.

— Пива для него, — сказала она в пустоту, кивнув на Юру, и в то же мгновение на стойке вырос бокал все с той же кирпично-красной пенной жидкостью. Кора сказала: — Бери. Я не могу его тебе подать. Возьми сам.

Удивленный, Юра все же взял бокал.

— Я не пью пива, — сообщил он. Кора посмотрела на него:

— Это не для тебя. Ты отнесешь его своему парню.

— Кора, нет, — Плуто уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Нельзя так…

— Да-а-а? — она перевела на него опасный взгляд. — Да что ты, блядь, говоришь? И давно нельзя? А раньше, помню, можно было.

Плуто что-то забормотал, глубже зарываясь лицом в ладони. Юра переводил взгляд с одного на другую, ощущая нечто свежее, холодящее под сердцем. Он не сразу вспомнил, как называется это чувство.

Надежда.

— Когда этот тип меня похитил, — Кора кивнула на Плуто, — моя мать была вне себя, обошла небо и землю, поставила на уши всех богов. Он был вынужден меня отпустить, иначе ему пришлось бы худо. Но прежде чем я ушла, он угостил меня зернами граната. Это символ супружества. Сочетающиеся браком молодожены съедают зерна граната, подкрепляя таким образом брачные клятвы. Я стала его женой и потому, хоть он и отпустил меня, я не могла не вернуться.

— И-и-и… — Юра понял, что заикается. — И что?

— Гранатовое пиво, — кивнула на стакан Кора. — Угости его. Он станет твоим и вынужден будет пойти за тобой.

Юра стиснул бокал в ладонях. Стенки показались ему ледяными.

Нечестно.

Эта мысль прозвучала в голове так, словно кто-то сказал ее Юре в ухо, громко и четко. И тут же ее затопило валом других. Отабек слишком рано умер, вот что нечестно. Он должен вернуться, он должен жить. Он будет счастлив. Это для его же блага. Юра должен, просто обязан вернуть Отабека домой любой ценой.

Станет твоим, прозвучало в голове жесткое. Вынужден будет пойти за тобой.

Юра едва не закричал — ему казалось, что его разрывает на части. Как, как, как ему быть? Что ему делать? Он вцепился в бокал так, что толстое стекло заскрипело под пальцами.

Ведь Эвридика же пошла за Орфеем! Она хотела выйти, хотела сама, и он просто проебался, когда обернулся на пороге.

Когда.

— Когда… — пробормотал Юра.

— Что? — спросили в один голос Кора и Плуто. Юра поднял голову, глядя на них — и Плуто тоже поднял голову, оторвав ладони от лица. — Ты сказал — когда, — произнес Юра и посмотрел на властителя страны мертвых. — Когда пойдете отсюда, ты сказал. Не «если».

— Плуто… — опасным голосом проговорила Кора. Ни Плуто, ни Юра ей не отозвались — они смотрели друг на друга, и в Юрином лице была решимость, а в лице Плуто — страх.

— Ты знал, что у меня получится, — тихо сказал Юра. — Значит, у меня может получиться. Должно получиться.

— Я не… — Плуто жалко улыбнулся и покосился на свою побледневшую, разгневанную жену. — Я, может, просто оговорился.

Юра медленно поставил бокал на стойку. Слез со стула. И, не говоря больше ни слова, решительно зашагал к пульту.

Музыка была скучной — он вдруг понял это, услышал, даже, кажется, увидел. Отабек стоял над пультом, глядя в пространство перед собой, и руки его лежали безвольно.

— Бека, — позвал Юра, подойдя, и Отабек стремительно развернулся к нему, глаза его вспыхнули.

— Юра.

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, когда я танцевал, — сказал Юра — голос зазвучал вдруг хрипло. — И я тебе не верю, Бек. Ты любишь меня. И ты ни за что не перестанешь, я знаю. — Он трудно сглотнул и шагнул ближе. — Я знаю, потому что я бы не перестал. Я просто… я не уйду без тебя, Бек. Представь, если бы все было наоборот — ты бы ушел без меня? — Он сделал еще шаг, и теперь они стояли совсем рядом. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы я не сел к тебе на мотоцикл? Что бы ты сделал, если бы я отказался быть твоим другом? Ты бы развернулся и ушел? И не пытался бы снова и снова?

— Юра… — прошептал Отабек и протянул к нему руку. Юра схватил ее, переплел пальцы.

— Я тебя так сильно люблю, — выдавил он еле слышно. — Я подумал, что не смогу жить без тебя. Но я смогу, Бек. Просто ужасно не хочу. Не хочу тебя вспоминать. Не хочу говорить с твоей могилой и не слышать ответа. Там же тоже куча клевых штук. Мест, которых мы не видели, вещей, которых мы не сделали. Живым быть сложно, но ведь круто же. — Он прикусил губу, зажмурился, смаргивая с ресниц слезы. Отабек смотрел на него темно, нечитаемо. — Пойдем домой, пожалуйста, — прошептал Юра. — Вернись со мной, — он качнулся ближе, вплотную, и коснулся губами губ Отабека. — Пойдешь со мной или нет?

Отабек не ответил. Хватка его на руке Юры разжалась, ладонь выскользнула. Он смотрел неотрывно Юре в глаза, и во взгляде его была тоска.

Судорожно вздохнув, Юра развернулся и сделал шаг вперед.

— Юра! — прозвучало за спиной сорванное. — Подожди.

Он замер, едва дыша. Позади не ощущалось ни движения.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Бека… — выдохнул Юра и дернулся назад в сильном, непобедимом почти порыве — развернуться, сгрести в объятия, зацеловать…

И закаменел.

Когда пойдете отсюда, прозвучал голос в голове, не смотри назад.

Дыхание перехватило, несколько мгновений Юра просто судорожно хватал ртом воздух и стискивал кулаки так, что пальцы хрустели. Потом произнес рвано:

— Тогда… тогда пойдем.

Ответа не было. Глядя прямо перед собой, Юра пошел к выходу.

Сзади ударила музыка — крутая, клевая, какую мог бы включить Отабек. Народ взвился в танце. Музыка нагоняла, хватала за ноги, просила — погоди, не уходи, останься, обернись! Юра шел вперед.

Он видел выход — широкую, почти квадратную дверь. Она была так невыносимо далеко. И вокруг было так много людей. Они не то чтобы мешали Юре, но толпились вокруг, их было много, и хотелось обернуться — проверить, не затерли там Отабека, идет ли он все еще за Юрой.

Не смотри назад.

Дверь тяжело скрипнула, когда Юра толкнул ее, широко распахивая. Церберы глянули на него, но ничего не сказали, и не придержали дверь, хотя она тут же поехала назад, стоило Юре отпустить ее. Успел ли Отабек выйти?

Не смотри назад.

Мотоцикл приветливо ждал напротив выхода и заурчал двигателем сам, стоило Юре подойти.

— Узнаешь, Бек? — сказал Юра. Ответа не последовало. Юра перекинул ногу через сиденье, сел. — Садись. Не боишься? Ты ведь еще со мной не ездил, — он усмехнулся, но вышло жалко.

Пустота за спиной. Ни шевеления, ни дыхания, ничего. У Юры даже шея заныла, так захотелось обернуться.

С руля на него глянули зеркала заднего вида, и Юра инстинктивно зажмурился. Это считается? Нельзя оглядываться, но если он посмотрит в зеркала — просто чтобы проверить — он же не оглянется, верно?

Не смотри назад.

Судорожно выдохнув, Юра зажмурился. А потом с силой впечатал кулак сначала в одно зеркало, а потом — в другое. И приник к рулю, обнимая.

— Прости. Прости, так было нужно.

Ответом ему была пустая, мертвая тишина. Юра судорожно всхлипнул.

— Едем, да? — сказал он вслух. — Держись крепче, Бек.

***

В аэропорту было слишком много людей. Юре даже показалось, что он видит знакомые некомими.

— Да ну, — недоверчиво удивился Отабек. — Откуда бы им тут взяться? Мы даже в инстаграм ничего не постили.

— Ты этих девиц не знаешь, — возразил Юра. — Они с того света достанут.

— И в кого они такие, — сделал задумчивое лицо Отабек. Юра ткнул его локтем.

— Я не такой! Я…

— Тихий, вежливый и интеллигентный, — подсказал Отабек.

— Точняк, бля!

Отабек аккуратно сжал его пальцы.

— Пойдём кофе попьем?

Юра смотрел на их соприкасающиеся руки.

— Бек, может, ты поедешь уже? Посадка через полтора часа.

— Нет, — ответил Отабек серьезно. — Если я могу на тебя посмотреть лишние пять минут, я буду смотреть.

Юра сжал его руку.

— Тогда пойдём в туалет.

— Юра…

— Не хочу смотреть, — яростно ответил Юра. — Хочу трогать.

Взгляд Отабека был темным, тягучим. Потом он перехватил Юрину ладонь поудобнее, переплел пальцы.

— Позвонишь мне, когда будешь дома?

— Конечно.

— Я приеду, как только смогу, — Отабек прижался лбом к Юриному. Юра положил руку ему на шею.

— И я. И нас сейчас кто-нибудь сфоткает.

— Мне все равно, — сказал Отабек твердо. — С тобой ничего не боюсь.

И тогда Юра поцеловал его.

***

В ушах свистел ветер. Дорога казалась черной и маслянисто гладкой. Юра держался за руль, ощущая руками верное, дружелюбное тепло байка. Спиной он не ощущал ничего, кроме пустоты, и последние душевные силы тратил на то, чтобы не повернуть головы.

Темнота смыкалась вокруг него, непроглядная, враждебная, словно кто-то раскинул над ними черное покрывало. Тьма ощущалась будто злая воля, и Юра думал, что, возможно, так оно и есть. За ними погоня? Нет, вряд ли, он же ничего не крал. Ему позволили забрать Отабека. И все-таки они следуют по пятам, ждут, когда он ошибется. Не дождетесь, думал Юра, зверея от ярости, я не ошибусь. Я не поддался вашим уловкам, и впредь не проебусь. Я выведу Отабека. Он сам пошел за мной. Он мне доверился. И я верю ему.

Потому что он здесь, сидит сзади. Он следует за мной, как следовала Эвридика за Орфеем, бесплотная тень, легкая, неслышная, неощутимая. Нельзя оборачиваться. Нельзя проверять. Верь. Верь. Верь.

Тьма закончилась стремительно. Они выехали на освещенную тусклыми фонарями дорогу в четыре полосы, разделенные отбойником. Небо над дорогой серело, обещая рассвет. В обе стороны ехали машины.

Мотоцикл начал глохнуть, и Юра съехал на обочину. Дышать было трудно. За спиной по-прежнему не ощущалось ничего, кроме пустоты — он был на байке один, теперь в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. И все же он оглянулся.

Он был один.

Юра судорожно вздохнул и сполз по мотоциклу на землю. Силы оставили его разом, словно из Юры стержень выдернули — он уткнулся лицом в колени и разревелся.

Он плакал, и плакал, и плакал, и ему казалось, что слезы не кончатся никогда. За что с ним так, за что? Он же все сделал. Он нигде не ошибся. Он не хотел ничего плохого. Он просто хотел, чтобы прекрасный человек, лучший человек на свете пожил еще. Что в этом скверного? Почему кто-то решает, кому жить, а кому умереть? Почему это должно было случиться с Отабеком?

— Я же все сделал, — простонал Юра и ударил кулаком по земле, ссадив кожу о гравий. — Я не ошибся…

Никто не отозвался на это, никто не явился из тьмы — ни Кора, ни Плуто; и мотоцикл за спиной остывал, перестав быть живым. Над дорогой занимался новый день. Теперь Юра не успеет даже на похороны. Да и какой смысл вообще куда-то ехать теперь…

В кармане куртки запел телефон. Несколько мгновений Юра оцепенело слушал этот звук, не понимая, что его производит — там, в том клубе, он забыл не только о своем телефоне, но, кажется, даже об их существовании вообще.

Он опомнился только когда мелодия заиграла в третий раз. Руки задрожали, Юра кое-как выдрал телефон из кармана — эта мелодия стояла у него только на один контакт.

С экрана на него смотрели фотография Отабека и его имя.

«Твоя мама звонит мне с твоего телефона, — подумал Юра. — Хочет спросить, скоро ли я прилечу».

Он едва не промахнулся по кнопке «Принять».

— А-алло?

— Юра, — сказал голос в трубке. — Привет. Разбудил?

Руки затряслись, дыхание стало рваным, громким. Юра вжал телефон в ухо.

— Юр? — позвали в трубке. — Ты там? Меня слышно?

— Да, — выдохнул Юра. — Да, я…

Он громко всхлипнул. Отабек спросил — и Юра воочию увидел, как он хмурит брови:

— Юра, что случилось? Ты плачешь, что ли?

— Нет, — отозвался Юра гнусаво. — Бека… Что… ты в порядке?

— Ты только не злись, — сказал Отабек. — Я, в общем, вроде как попал в аварию.

Юра расплакался. У него просто больше не было сил, он не мог больше, не выдерживал — он прижал ладонь к глазам и заплакал в голос.

— Юра! — воскликнул Отабек, и ужас в его голосе был таким, что Юра засмеялся бы сквозь слезы, если бы мог. — Юр, ну ты чего? Ничего страшного не случилось, ногу ободрал и бедро. И байк угробил. И все! Ну пожалуйста. Ну не плачь, Юр.

— Все в порядке, — выдохнул сквозь слезы Юра. — Это я… неважно. Блядь, Бек.

И он заплакал снова. Отабек говорил в трубку что-то утешающее, а Юра всхлипывал, растирая глаза, и никак не мог успокоиться.

— Я приеду к тебе, — выговорил он, когда спазмы перестали сжимать горло.

— Это не обязательно, — в голосе Отабека звучала улыбка.

— Обязательно, — отрезал Юра. — И не смей меня гнать.

— Ни за что, — ответил Отабек. — Юра…

— Бека…

На дороге показалась желтая машина с шашечками на крыше, и Юра вытянул руку.

— В Пулково, — сказал он, падая на заднее сиденье. И посмотрел в окно.

Черного мотоцикла там больше не было, словно он испарился. Но стояла женщина — высокая, черноволосая. Она смотрела на Юру грустно и самую малость — или ему показалось? — виновато.

А потом пошла прочь, в сторону от дороги, и фигура ее, пока она уходила, не исчезала, но словно бы наливалась ровным белым цветом.

— Ничего, если окно открою? — спросил водитель. — Что-то прям весной наконец запахло.

— Давайте, — ответил Юра. Водитель открыл окно, впустив поток сырого прохладного воздуха, зашуршал сигаретной пачкой — Юра не стал возражать. В дороге можно.

— Встречаете или летите куда-то? — спросил водитель, когда запахло горьковатым дымом. Юра ответил:

— Лечу.

— Куда, если не секрет?

— Не секрет, — сказал Юра. — К другу лечу, — он посмотрел туда, где в восточной стороне неба, пока еще невидимое, вставало солнце, и улыбнулся. — В Алматы.


End file.
